Earth 2150 (The real thing this time)
by mech-warrior-11
Summary: It's the real thing this time, I acually have the 1st chapter, which includes some of my friends...


Earth 2150  
  
Earth 2150 is yet another one of my favorite games ever made. It is ground-breaking in all ways, which have won it many awards, and further stretching the series out into yet another game known as The Moon Project. I'll just share some of the basic facts about the game right now:  
  
  
  
Story  
  
In the year 2002, a space research corporation named LUNAR CORPORATION was founded. The company's goals were to introduce humans to the glories of space travel, to monopolize space exploration and, above all, the exploitation of space. Around 2014, the Lunar Corporation absorbed the old NASA structure, inheriting all its space technologies and tactics. In 2034, the company completed construction of the first city in orbit, called Orbital City 1. There followed a real stampede of company employees and their families to leave the political and economic chaos on Earth in favor of the safety and security of the newly built city in space. As the situation on Earth continued to grow more hostile, all those who could afford to do so left. The population of Orbital City 1 increased so much that a second city was needed. Construction began in 2036, but was never completed. In 2037 the first permanent base was set up on the Moon. In 2084, when the Great War broke out on Earth, all the residents of Orbital 1 were evacuated to a city on the Moon called LUNA 1. Afterwards, the Lunar Corporation broke off all contacts with Earth. Since then it has followed an independent path. Several years later a second orbital city was founded, known as LUNA 2.  
  
A few years later, the Earth itself lay in ruins as almost all the nations of the world battled it out with devastating new weaponry and technology. Mainly two new nations were formed as a result of these never- ending skirmishes and massacres: the U.C.S. (United Civilized States, the last of America) and the E.D. (Eurasian Dynasty, which included almost all of the other former nations). The raging wars between these two nations continued bitterly.  
  
At one point, the E.D. forces had suffered a wave of horrible defeats along the coasts and jungles, so they began to fall back. The U.C.S. did not choose to send the bulk of their forces to follow them back into the heart of the Dynasty, but rather, continued to build up and spread out, completely controlling both of the Americas and most of Africa and Europe. E.D. officials were horrified and they panicked. Within a few days, the E.D. had launched several heavy nukes at polar bases at both ends of the Earth, and a few other areas in Europe. The resulting explosions were so massive, that they knocked Earth out of it's normal orbit. Scientists on both sides were thoroughly horrified to find out that Earth was on a collision course with the Sun.  
  
Unfortunately, Earth only has a few areas with the materials needed to build enough ships to make it into space and look for another home. So now, both sides want these rare areas, so they battle it out more and more, every day getting closer and closer to either their salvation or their doom.  
  
Earth 2150 Eli D-S  
  
3/11/01  
  
Storyline:  
  
Well, here we are in another setting somewhere in the future, around 2149. Blake, Joey, James, and I had decided to join the Federal Mech Army somewhere around in December of 2148. We had all agreed to stick together in the same Mech Platoon at all times. We proved ourselves and earned this right by showing the Federal officials our fighting tactics, and skills of mechs. War has gotten even more bitter recently, for the E.D. (Eurasian Dynasty) has been at their worst lately. They launched guided Stingers to our Coastal bases, causing great panic and destruction, which left an easy opening for their armies to bound right in the middle of the coast and spread like a deadly virus; they'd kill anything that they wished, especially since this was not their territory, and they felt that in times of war, the tactic of "total war", or war on everything in an area, including civilians, was necessary. The U.C.S. (United Civilized States) begged to differ...We are now in a base located in a huge mountain range somewhere in Canada:  
  
The only thing that's bad for us at the moment is that we're surrounded mostly by water, which makes an easy target for invading E.D. forces, which have already been spotted heading towards our position...  
  
Story:  
  
".....Geez, how long have I been sitting here...~yawn~" I stretched and whimpered boredly as I sat ontop of a hill, my mech squatted down behind some brush. I was on patrol of the South-Western boundary of the area. I had been ordered to shoot any E.D. forces that I spotted. However if they were the L.C. (Lunar Corporation), I need to be more careful while shooting, because sometimes they prove peaceful by claiming that they're just "looking around". Of coarse, by "looking around" too much and too close, they can easily be called spies.  
  
"Styles! #1: Stop complaining and #2: get off the radio you idiot. The E.D. are expected to be here within a couple of days, maybe even today...so get your butt ready to defend your base as you were ordered!"  
  
I blinked and sat up quickly, glancing over at a Condor surveying the front lines at a low elevation. I wondered how he could've heard me complain since I had the radio off....then I looked down and sighed as I noticed that the Comm. had been hit by my elbow by accident.  
  
"Yea yea, I'll get right back on it, but it's just so...boring and cramped, especially since we've been sitting like this for over a day now..."  
  
"Shut up Styles and just do what you're told, or I'll make sure you're court-martialed."  
  
"~sigh~ Yes Sir." I rubbed my head and held back another yawn, and stretched silently. The Condor eventually headed over another hill and vanished.  
  
I wonder what a battle will be like...I mean a real battle like this one; not like those small, long-distance skirmishes we had in Colorado....I hope the others will be ok if this really turns out to be serious. I thought to myself. Blake and Joey were in the same patrol group, while James was with me. Which reminded me. Where's James?...I slowly glanced around, looking for him. I got kinda freaked and turned on the Comm., just about to say something when: "Eli are you there?! Eli?!"  
  
"Dude I'm right here you loud mouth. Shut up already." I replied with a slight chuckle. I realized that just then, in my voice, it was obvious that I was nervous.  
  
"You ok man? You sound tense...not saying that I'm not, but maybe you need to lay your seat back and take a nap or something."  
  
"Yea, I guess I'm a bit tense, but nah...I don't need a nap right now, besides, I might get caught by 'Big Brother' there beyond that hill, and get in big trouble. I need to be watching with you."  
  
The radio was silent as I saw James' mech (a Spider mech) making it's way towards a lookout point behind and to the right of me. For a brief moment I could see the faint figure of a person inside the cockpit and nodded. I dunno why, but just being reminded that there were actually humans inside the mechs was comforting. I continued to sit silently behind a couple of tall, bushy trees in my Tiger mech.  
  
~An hour passed by slowly~  
  
"So Eli, how you think the others are doing?"  
  
"Ah, they're probably fine dude; besides, we'd get a distress signal if an attack got out of hand."  
  
"Yea, suppose you're right...~sigh~" I heard him begin to sigh, but stopped and heard him gasp slightly.  
  
"Dude! look over there! In that clearing between the mountains!"  
  
I did as instructed, and quickly glanced over to where his Spider was pointed at. He had seen something;...a faint glow could be seen on a rock wall, as if something was casting a flood light onto it. Eventually, the spots grew smaller, telling us that whatever it was was getting closer and was about to turn the corner. Then two bright circles of light could be seen...three...four!...It stopped at four.  
  
James' Spider turned it's head to look at me as if to say "This is it man, we're doomed."  
  
"Maintain radio silence James, at least until we know what they are"  
  
As a reply, his Spider squatted on his 8 legs, touching his mech body on the ground slightly. I was already squatted and ready, and turned all front lights off. Just as I did so, a slight image made it's way around the rock corner. It ws definately a mech.  
  
Now, only to figure out what team it's on...I flicked two switches, one to activate the camera, the other to turn zoom in. I pressed the second switch upwards slowly, obviously making the camera lense zoom in to the other mechs in the valley below our hill. The team symbol should be on the side somewhere...the hull, it's usually on the hull. I thought to myself, trying to remain calm.  
  
Then I noticed some weird mechs following behind the front one. They were E.D... I could just tell by the design of those things. They looked pretty roughed up. They had probably been in a couple of battles already.  
  
As I continued to watch them on my scopes, I noticed that they'd stopped, and seemed to be thinking about a "game plan". Then I heard a low tone, slowly growing a bit louder and looked to my right at James. The blast cannon ontop of his Spider was glowing slightly.  
  
I blinked and turned my mech's head to him. (Actually, I didn't have an actual head for my Tiger mech, it was more like a rotating upper body) I slowly shook from side to side, telling him not to fire, but he did'nt see me. I did not intend to break radio silence...but I accidently did it anyways.  
  
"JAMES NO!!!"  
  
"GRRR" He growled loudly, his cannon at full charge.  
  
I looked at the E.D. units and my eyes began to widen as their mechs looked up, and started looking around. They'd heard the transmission. One of them seemed to have spotted us, but it was too late for that one. A large, green, stretching energy blast came from a peaceful-looking hill and burned its way into the mech's right half, causing an explosion big enough to shake the mountains around it.  
  
Flaming pieces of metal and dirt flew up out of the smoke, causing the other mechs' windows to fog up. I growled and decided to go ahead and attack also. Now or never... I pressed a green button, then a red one on the front of the throttle stick to fire a volley of energy blasts into the cloud of fire and smoke. The explosion grew bigger with each one.  
  
"Bwuhahahaha!! I think we got 'em James!!!" I yelled.  
  
"No, look dude! 2 of them are running this way!"  
  
He was right. The biggest one, and one of the small ones were running towards us like kamikazes. They were intent on taking us out whether they died or not. They began shooting small laser beams at our hill blindly, not knowing our exact location, hitting just about everything BUT us.  
  
I pushed the laser control stick to the side, pulling another one in front of me. I hit the button ontop of it, causing the knee boosters to launch, and went flying upwards, and to the side a bit, right as a missile slammed into my hiding spot. James walked backwards while rotating his turret, and began shooting at them with his side guns. I landed, then stood up from my squatting position. I turned and noticed that they were emerging slowly on the other side of the hill, straight towards us.  
  
Flipping into close-combat mode, I hit the small red button on the middle-front of the throttle, causing a Vulcan cannon on my mech's side to empty hundreds of rounds into the cockpit window of one of the mechs. It stumbled a bit as a mixture of smoke and sparks began spurting from the upper body, then we watched it fall onto the ground with the loud, crashing sound of metal creaking and breaking. The other mech had been hit in the side by one of James' RPG's, and was reduced to a crater outlined with junk.  
  
We watched the smoking wreckages of the machines lie there motionless for a while without a single word; too busy to notice the dull spotlights of a Condor slowly making their way through the myst behind us. Brighter, and brighter until the Condor had reached our hill. We did not even notice it until a loudspeaker broke the dead silence.  
  
"Styles and Gaynor! What on earth happened here?!"  
  
"....Is it not obvious? We had a close-encounter." I sarcastically replied.  
  
"Darn you...yes it's obvious, give me details now!"  
  
James butted in and explained the whole thing. It took only 3 minutes. The officer in the Condor seemed quite satisfied with the "when" and "where", but to him, the "who" aspect of this defeat suprised him.  
  
"So you two alone took out these 4 mechs? 3 experimental mechs with an escort? Life is ironic sometimes. AHAHAHA!!!"  
  
".....Yes sir..." I sighed.  
  
~End of chapter 1~ 


End file.
